An Ouran twin bubble bath
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Here is my first ever Ouran High fic and it is written on behalf of the bubble bath challenge from Enigma Ladies! Please READ and review! Warning:Twincest, lemon, strong language, voyeurism, and BOY on BOY. Don't like don't read.


**Mina-san Konnichi wa this is my addition to the bubble bath challenge given by the two wonderful enigma Ladies. This is an ouran High fic as you can see, but what you don't know is that this is my first time ever writing an Ouran High fic and a BOY on BOY fic. All my other fics are Naruto, but I just wanted to try something new. Please go easy on my if any character seem a bit OOC k? I really hope that this will be liked.**

**I don't own Ouran High school host club**

**Warning Warning Warning: twincest, adult language, lime, possible lemon**

As Haruhi walked towards the huge mansion that belonged to Kaoru and Hikaru she thought back on just how she had gotten into going there in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

" Haru-chan...Haru-chan!! Tama-chan asked me to give this to you."

" What is it Hunny-senpai?"

" It's a list of things Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun will need to provide for Host club next week."

" Oh? Won't they be here for the meeting?"

" Don't you know, Haru-chan, they'll not be attending school this week due to family obligations. Tama-chan requires that you deliver that package to them...Oh and it was said that you dress as a lady."

" What the hell?...What for?"

" Don't know...Well see you later Haru-chan!"

Haruhi stood in the middle of the hall with a grim expression and a twitching eyebrow as she watched Hunny and Mori disappear into the crowd of students.

" Damn rich bastards...always telling me what to do." She mumbled as she turned and headed to her next class with the stack of papers under her arms.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was two days ago. She was really in no rush to be honest. With how rich they were why couldn't they just hire someone to deliver it? Was it because she still owed money for the vase and the broken china set? She would never understand those guys. Sometimes they treated her as if she was the most fragile item in the world then BAM they hit her with weird shit like this.

So here she was standing in front of the big white double doors to the even bigger gold and white mansion...just knocking...and knocking...and, yep, you guessed it, knocking. X( What the hell? Why was no one answering the damn door? Have they not heard of a fucking doorbell? Only if she'd known that the set of doors she was knocking on was not the doors to the main entrance, but that of the almost empty west wing that belonged to the twins, she might not've stood there so long.

Haruhi stood there knocking for almost 15 minutes and her knuckles were becoming raw. She stood there looking around and contemplated on just sliding the papers under the doors and leaving, but if they didn't receive them on time and didn't have what they needed at host club it would be all her fault. She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot as she thought of a way to get in the house.

That's when it hit her. Maybe if she walked around the property for a while she would find someone and give the package to them to deliver to the guys. Yeah, that's it! What a great plane...right? Haruhi stepped off the large porch and began walking...(coughwonderingcough) around. She was amazed at how beautiful everything was. There were large weeping willow and Sakura trees all around and in the middle of two of the willow trees was a pond. She had never seen anything like it...except on tv.

Briefly she wondered if the twins ever went out there. She turned her head back towards the house and scanned for any open windows or voices. Sadly there were none. She continued to walk for about seven more minutes before she noticed a faint sound. Haruhi walked closer to the house and noticed that the sound grew louder. She peeped into each window until she finally found the source of the noise.

She peered in and found a grand washroom. It was huge with a black marble tub full of bubbly bath water in the center. The room its self was gold and black with a huge shower set in the corner surrounded by a glass wall. ' Wow that's a lot of privacy' she thought sarcastically. To her a washroom of that size was just a waste of money, but she had to admit it was elegant and breathtaking.

She was so caught up in what she was looking at that she almost didn't hear when someone was opening the door to the room. She ran and dived behind some bushes so as to not get caught. She stayed there for a while trying to be as quiet as possible. She ducked even lower when she heard the window being opened then she heard a voice.

" Everything is as you wish Kaoru-dono." Haruhi gasped. That bubble bath was for Kaoru. What should she do?

" Arigatou Shizuka-san. Please do not go far."

" Hai" With that the maid left.

Haruhi sat for a moment longer until she couldn't here anything coming from that room. Was he gone as well? Was he already in the tub? How the hell was she going to get his attention if he was in the tub? Perhaps she could just throw the papers in the room since the window was open? She thought on it for a moment. This was the hardest time she'd ever had just trying to give someone some stupid papers. It was starting to get dark so she had to think fast. Fine...just throw the damn papers in the washroom through the window and get the hell out of there.

Haruhi stood from the bushes and slowly walked towards the window. Once she was a few inches away she got down on her knees and crawled until she was directly underneath it. Slowly, while looking left and right, she raised up from her knees to take a quick look in so that she could find a noticeable place to aim the papers in. She only needed a second, but that's all it took for that whole situation to turn around on her.

Just as her eyes rose above the window seal she saw what most of the girls at Ouran high would die to see and to say that it wasn't worth seeing would be...well, a lie. There Kaoru was standing next to the marvelous tub in nothing but a loose red towel that hung dangerously low on his hips. Haruhi went wide eyed and blushed deeply. His eyes were closed so she doubt if he could see her, which was a good thing. As if she wasn't already shocked enough, she watched as his hand reached down to remove the towel completely.

Haruhi gasped louder than she had hoped, before turning and hiding beneath the window again. What she didn't know was that just as she was turning around Kaoru caught a glimpse of those huge brown eyes and that soft brown hair. Not to mention he heard her gasp.

' Hmm...Haruhi? Could that have been her?...It sure looked like her and I would know that gasp anywhere. Come to think of it I do remember Tamaki-sama saying something about her dropping off some instructions to us for host club the other day. So she is a little voyeur is she? Lets give her something to watch then, shall we? But what if it's not her?...oh well!' He thought to himself then a wide and very mischievous smile spread across his face. He wrapped the towel back around his waist and turned to face the door.

" Shizuka-san...can you get Hikaru for me? Then you can be on your way." He yelled through the door.

" Hai...right away." The maid said from the other side.

Haruhi was sitting there breathing very hard. How...when had she ever thought of the twins as anything more then brothers?... well more like a nuisance. That's besides the point though. What matters is that she had never reacted to the site of seeing Kaoru in little to nothing. So why now? Does it have something to do with the towel being low enough that she could almost see the beginning of a very private place on him or maybe it's the bubble bath?

All she knew was that something was definitely different. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She was so deep in thought that she had missed Kaoru ask the maid to bring his brother. It wasn't until she heard Hikaru speak that her eyes popped open. This situation was getting worse by the second.

" Fuck" she whispered

Kaoru smiled wickedly at his twin as he approached.

" What is it Kaoru? What's the matter?" Kaoru ran up to his brother and grabbed him bringing him closer so that he could whisper in his ear.

" Don't look, but over by the window, we have a little voyeur by the name of...Ha. ru. hi." Hikaru looked down and smirked then looked back up.

" How can you be so sure?"

" It can't be, but I do recall Tamaki-sama saying that she would be dropping by sometime this week. Plus, this person has the same beautiful brown eyes and short brown hair as our Haruhi. Even if it isn't her, does it really matter? I say we give our friend a show." Kaoru said. Hikaru looked at his twin and at the same time they smiled a smile naughty enough to rival the Grinch who stole Christmas. The show was on!

" Hikaru-onii-san...what took you so long? You promised to bathe with me today."

" Gomen Kaoru...I wasn't aware that you were ready for your bath."

Haruhi stared straight ahead and her heart beat increased slightly. They were taking a bath together? She thought they were only putting on a show for those pathetic girls at school. She never would have known they were like that towards each other outside of host club. Not that she'd seen.

" Just let me undress then I'll jo-" Hikaru was cut off

" Oh no Hikaru...let me help you with that" Kaoru said in a seductive voice

Haruhi tried to swallow, with no such luck, when she heard what Kaoru said to his brother. When she heard clothing being removed she accidentally dropped the stack of paper on her lap and that's when reality dawned on her.

' Shit, I need to get these papers to them so I can leave.' she thought. After sitting there a moment longer, and after hearing them both step into the tub, she, once again, attempted to find a place to throw the paper without getting caught. ( too late Haruhi-chan Heheheh!)

Yet again she was frozen like a deer caught in head lights at the site before her. Hikaru was sitting with his back against the tub with Kaoru in his lap with his back against his chest. Haruhi's mouth hit the ground. It was bad enough with just Kaoru, but Hikaru to? Why the hell was this happening? She continued to watch nonetheless. Hikaru was cupping his hands and bringing water and bubbles up and letting it pore out and run down Kaoru's chest.

" Hikaru, tell me...what do you think of Haruhi-chan?" Kaoru asked. Said girl suddenly stopped breathing

" Eh? Haruhi-chan?...I think she is the sexiest person alive...other then you that is...and I want to fuck her." Haruhi's head was spinning.

' Did he just say...what I th-think he just said?' She asked herself

" Really? Can I tell you a secret Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded " I like Haruhi-chan to and I to would like to fuck her repeatedly."

'Yep he definitely did' she thought. If Haruhi could blush any deeper her head might just explode. Was she dreaming?

" Is that so? Can I join sometime?"

" Don't be silly Hikaru. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm sure Haruhi-chan wouldn't mind having the both of us in her bed kissing and licking every inch of her." Hikaru chuckled. By now Haruhi's eyes were as wide as saucers and she hadn't thought about the possibility of getting caught for a long while now.

" If she were here right now, with us in this bubble bath, I would be doing such wonderful things to her that she couldn't even imagine. I would make her body tremble from multiple orgasms then I would tease her until she couldn't take it anymore."

" Interesting...show me, Kaoru."

" Hikaru..."

" Show me what you want to do to Haruhi." Haruhi gasped, but not just for one reason.

The first reason why she gasped was because of the position Kaoru and Hikaru were now in and their actions. Kaoru was now facing Hikaru, but now he was in between Hikaru's legs. With one hand he stroked Hikaru's cheek and with the other he gently pulled Hikaru's left leg up and around his waist then he placed his lips on his onii-san's. The second reason that caused Haruhi to gasp was that for just a moment she could swear she saw Hikaru make eye contact with her as he said her name.

As she watched the scene play out before her, Haruhi suddenly became unbearably hot. She was beet red from the tips of her ears to the base of her neck. Now Kaoru was straddling Hikaru with his bubble covered hands tangled in his big brothers hair. Hikaru had one hand place at the small of Kaoru's back and the other cupping the back of his head as they shared a very heated kiss.

The bath water swayed ever so slightly and some of the bubbly water splashed on the floor as Kaoru's hips rocked back and forth. ' Wh-what are they doing t-to make the water sway like that? No...they couldn't possibly...right?' Haruhi thought to herself as she knelt outside the open window. She noticed a slight tremble in her arms and legs and...were her panties wet? She looked down and was about to place her hand between her quivering thighs when..

" Ahh...Otouto-san...so kakoi. Is this how you want to make Haruhi feel Kaoru?"

" Hai...I want to make her feel good and please her body just the way you are doing mine." Haruhi had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. The throbbing feeling she had in her moist little core was a very new and very annoyingly pleasurable sensation. But why was she feeling like this? Shouldn't this be wrong? Shouldn't she feel sick and disgusted? What would people think of her if they found out that she got turned on by such a site?

Her mind shot back to what was in front of her and she noticed that they had changed positions again. Now they were sitting facing each other and it looked like Hikaru had his legs over Kaoru's. They were staring at each other with their mouths slightly opened and their hands were down under the water,but you could tell that they were moving them up and do-...Oh Kami-sama...were they...masturbating while watching each other?

For some odd reason, the thought of that turned Haruhi on even more. Her blouse brushed against her hardened nipples and before she knew it a moan had escaped her lips. It was a soft moan so maybe they didn't hear it?...not. Both guys smiled at each other after hearing that wonderful sound, but didn't dare look her way. Instead they continued. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Haruhi the scene was coming to an end.

" Ohh...Hikaru...I'm about to cum" He whispered

" So am I Kaoru...give me your hand" Kaoru did as he was told. The two grasped each others free hand tightly and closed their eyes then at the very moment of their climax they both screamed.

" ...H-Haruhiiiiiii..." They both slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other with a smile. Kaoru leaned over and placed a small kiss on Hikaru's lips then whispered in his ear.

" Do you think she enjoyed the show?"

" I'm sure. Do you think shes still out there?" Just then a stack of papers shot in the window and they heard someone run off, but not before tripping up and landing with a loud 'umph' then more running. The twins looked at each other and nodded.

" Yep, definitely Haruhi." They said in unison

Haruhi went straight home and for the first time in her life she masturbated. Not only once, but twice. Once in a bubble bath and once in bed. Hey, she had to do it for both of the twins...right?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**That next week after Host club**

Haruhi was sitting in the empty math class waiting for it to start when on her left Hikaru sat in a seat and on her right Kaoru did the same. She was in her normal boy uniform now so she felt that maybe they wouldn't say anything crazy to 'Haruhi the boy'? She was nervous though. After all, this was her first time seeing them since...that day. They hadn't said anything about it or acted differently during host club so maybe they really didn't know that she'd seen them? Then when Kaoru spoke all her hopes and dreams had shattered.

" You're a bad girl osanago."

" Huh?" She played dumb.

" You know what you did and we know what you did. Shame on you utsukushii." Hikaru said

" Y-you guys know?" They both nodded

" You should be punished for what you did." Kaoru stated

" Gomen nasai Kaoru-kun...Hikaru-kun...I-I didn't mean to...Please don't tell the other gu-" She was cut off

" Hai, Kaoru is right. You should be punished for what you did when you knew that we wanted you to share our bubble bath with us."

" Of course that means you have to next time you know" They both said in unison

Haruhi sweat dropped " Damn rich bastards...always telling me what to do"

**Well that was my extra long extra lemony one shot for the bubble bath challenge. I really hope you guys liked it and I hope it gets put on the C2. Let me know how it was for you k so please review! Oh just a few things I thought you might want to know just in case you don't already.**

**Mina-san Konnichi wa: Hello everyone**

**Onii-san: big brother**

**Shizuka: silent**

**Otouto-san: little brother**

**Kakoi: sexy**

**Osanago: little one**

**Utsukushii: beautiful**

**Gomen/ Gomen nasai: I'm sorry**

**Well,...BYE!**


End file.
